


Four Years

by melktert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melktert/pseuds/melktert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Fluer never intended to ever come back to Hogwarts, but what would you do to save what you held dear?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope someone actually reads this. It's something I have had running around my head for a while. Anyway if so enjoy.

'Minerva McGonagall was not a woman that could be easily surprised or even shocked. With decades of teaching and more than one war under her belt she had thought she had seen it all. But to see two women who had died years before as far as she and anyone else knew did both. 'This...it's not possible. Who are you and what kind of sick joke is this?'

'Good evening Professor.' Hermione Granger said softly, her voice gravely and pained. She had had no plans to ever show herself to the ones she lost ever again. But she didn't see that she had a choice.

Fleur Delacour bit her lip as she watched the two women. She had always known that of all the people in Hermione's life before the war McGonagall was the one she would in some way mourn. 'Professor we are sorry to...disturb you this late, but we are in need of help. Please.'

'No, this is some kind of joke! Sick and cruel.' Minerva now had her wand raised at them both. That was until Hermione finally lowered the hood of her cloak. She almost recoiled in horror and pity. Hermione's face was heavily scared with claw marks and what she presumed to be bite marks. 'But how...why?

That did get Hermione to react. Not in the way that Minerva would have expected though. She snorted angrily. 'It happened right after Voldemort fell. I was making my way to the Great Hall when Greyback had one last gift to give. I killed him. But he was not easily dispatched.'

Her voice was cold and there truly was not an ounce of regret there. And that in of itself truly troubled Minerva, it was so unlike the Hermione she had taught. 'But why did you disappear, let us all think you were dead?'

'Because I knew what was coming.' Hermione growled, only calming when Fleur gently cupped her face making her look at her.

'Mon amour, we have more important issues at this moment. And we do not have time for all this.' Fleur almost begged.

Hermione nodded closing her eyes and took a few deep breathes. 'I did not feel the need to be put on any kind of regulatory list or being subjugated for something I had no control over. And it is what happened and is still happening.'

Minerva bowed her head in shame. Of course the new Ministry new creature laws. Although they didn't call them that, did they. Oh no. they were bastards that hid their true intentions behind procedure and paperwork. 'I would never have let them. What about you?' No one had known what had happened to Fleur. Most thought she had perished just as Hermione had, but a few thought she had simply gone back to France when her romance with Bill Weasley had fallen apart. She herself had thought she had fallen. Though not close she had mourned the loss of a bright life as much as she had Hermione.

Fleur smiled kindly at Minerva, after all she had never had any quarrel with the woman. And she knew that Hermione was desperate to have the woman back in her life. 'I was preparing to return home when I felt her. And I knew she needed me. We have been together since then. We have lived in the Forbidden Forest most of that time. Hogwart's will always aid those that need it.'

So close and I never knew! And they never showed themselves. 'I don't understand.'

'And we will explain as good we can, but please we need help first.' Fleur begged her eyes holding Minerva's.

Minerva nodded, because she was sure that if things were not dire they would not be there. 'Always, but please I want answers later.'

Hermione nodded jerkily she disappeared then reappeared a second later. 'We tried everything we know, but neither me nor Fleur are healers and our resources are limited.'

Minerva opened her mouth to ask what they were talking about when the bundle Hermione now carried started to squirm slightly and she could hear slight whines. And suddenly it all made sense why they were there. 'What do you need?'

Hermione cooed softly at the bundle trying to soothe their baby. But nothing they had tried had helped her. 'We need a healer. And an oath to absolute secrecy. And we have little time.'

Minerva pursed her lips, it was a big ask. 'Poppy owes me more than a few favours. I will get you what you need. I will be back momentarally.'

When Minerva was gone Hermione turned to Fleur her eyes holding all the pain and anger for their situation. 'I hope this is the right thing.'

'We do not have another option.' Fleur moved to the two most important people in her world. 'She is so weak.' She whispered as she gently traced their daughters face.

 

Minerva barged into the Hospital Wing and quickly dismissed everyone there then cast a few privacy charms. This was of the utmost importance.

'What is the meaning of this Minerva! I had patients who needed my attention!' Poppy Pomfrey chastised Minerva with hands on hip. Sometimes the woman simply drove her to distraction!

Minerva would have rolled her eyes at any other time, but there was no time. 'No time. I need you to trust me Poppy. We have gone through so much through the years and I have never asked anything of you. But I need your oath that you will not tell a living soul what you are about to see. Please for me?'

Poppy was utterly confused. She had seen Minerva unerved plenty of time, but there was just something more there. It must be truly important. With a dramatic huff she took out her wand and gave Minerva her oath. 'Now will you ruddy well tell me what is going on?'

'It's just easier to show you. Bring your bag.' Minerva said impatiently.

'Fine, be that way.' Poppy grabbed her bag and followed Minerva. 'Would you stop running! I'm not as young as I once was.' She muttered under her breath. Very relieved when they arrived at Minerva's office.

'Please don't ask to many questions until we have everything looked after.' Minerva said before they both entered. She counted to two before Poppy reacted pretty much as she had expected.

'Merlin's sodding balls!' Poppy yelped making Hermione growl at her angrily. That got Poppy's attention as she snapped her mouth shut. 'Terribly sorry, I didn't expect this. Really didn't.'

Fleur once again soothed the very on edge Hermione. 'We understand. It has to be a shock. But please we need your help.' 

Hermione very reluctantly walked over to Poppy and gently opened the blanket containing her daughter so Poppy could see. 'We don't know what's wrong, but she is getting worse and worse. And we tried...'

Fleur stepped up next to Hermione who seemed unable to continue. 'We aren't healers and everything we tried made no difference. Please, can you help?'

Poppy's heart melted, the little one was adorable, and quite obviously still very young and not doing all that well. 'How old is she?'

'Five weeks.' Fleur said softly. 'It was a hard birth. I couldn't...it was hard.'

'Oh dear the first child often is. Are you doing ok?' Poppy asked looking Fleur over. It was quite obvious that Fleur had been the one to carry the little one.

'Oh yes I have no complaints.' Fleur said offhandedly, her complaints were not important.

We'll see about that later. 'May I?' Poppy asked softly and motioned to the little one.

Hermione nodded and very reluctantly handed her daughter to Poppy who took her to Minerva's desk and lay her down so she could get a better look. 'What's her name?'

'Holly Delacour.' Hermione murmured her hands clenched at her side. Not being able to help was the worst feeling in the world. 'Is she ok?'

Poppy shushed her as she concentrated on checking Holly over. Oh to be so young. They have no idea what they have done. 'I assume you breastfeed?'

Fleur blushing slightly nodded. 'Is that wrong?' She asked wringing her hands. The thought that she was actually the reason why Holly was sick had her feeling sick herself.

Poppy glanced up and immediately wanted to scold herself. 'Yes more than fine, it's probably the best thing for any mother to do. Is my opinion of it at least.'

'Oh.' Fleur relaxed slightly and took Hermione's hand in her own. 'Do you know what is wrong with her though?'

Poppy looked up and smiled gently at them. 'I think I do. But I need a few questions answered before I can be sure.'

'Go ahead.' Hermione nodded stiffly. She would do anything including going to the ministry and give herself up to save her.

'I presume you are a werewolf?' Receiving a nod Poppy cocked her head. 'And Alpha?' Another nod. 'And you two are mated?' Yet another nod. 'Now this one is personal and I am sorry but I do need to know. Was she conceived during a fool moon, and were you both changed?'

Hermione spluttered. 'What kind of question is that! And it is none of your bloody business.'

'Why?' Fleur although red always seemed to have her temper under better control. And there had to be a reason.

'Fleur!' Hermione turned to her only to deflate with one look from her. God even years later and I still melt at a look.

Poppy would have laughed if it were any other situation, the two seemed quite enamoured with each other. And boy had she not seen that one coming. Well it is hard to see it coming when you think the persons are dead. 'Believe me I have no other interest other than Holly.'

Fleur closed her eyes, the night they conceived Holly was only ever supposed to be between them. Desperate times. 'Yes...at times...the full moon and such we...'

Poppy placed her hand on Fleur's arm gently. 'That is all I needed to know. And what you both do and how you do it is only ever your business. Never be ashamed of it.'

Fleur nodded distress very evident. 'It had been some time since they had been in the company of other witches, or rather non creature witches. She found it rather trying. 'Does it confirm your theory?'

Poppy nodded as she gently covered the now crying baby. 'It does and it doesn't. I am not a expert in either Werewolves or Veela, but what I do know is that Veela when they are born need their clans to survive, I do not know why or how it works only that it is very important for them to be exposed to other Veela.'

Minerva eyed Poppy she knew the women sometimes better than she knew herself. 'You suspect more though?'

Poppy sighed, of course Minerva would see her concern. 'You two have done something that was up to this point considered impossible. There has never been a baby conceived of a Veela and Werewolf. And since there was very little ever written about Werewolves having children I am at a bit of a bind.'

Minerva was silent for a moment then snorted softly. 'Still breaking all the rules I see.'

Poppy slapped her softly then turned back to the other two. 'But I think that you Fleur need to let your Veela loose and spend time with her. And when possible Hermione should do the same. I think that she needs that, its a big part of her.'

Hermione nodded quietly. 'And this will help her?'

Poppy bit her lip, because she truly did not know. 'It is the only theory I have. She is healthy. And beautiful and utterly special.'

Hermione nodded, it was more than they knew ten minutes ago. She closed her eyes and let her wolf out. She revelled as everything became sharper and she felt free. She also ignored the gasps behind her. She focused on her daughter.

'It is ok, she has control of her wolf.' Fleur said fondly as the large black wolf half climbed onto Minerva's desk.

'She is magnificent.' Minerva said in utter awe.

Poppy however wasn't really wasn't watching Hermione, But Holly. 'Well I never...'

Fleur gasped bringing her hand to her mouth. They of course knew that Holly would of course have some wolf traits, just not how many or which. She never thought she would be a wolf just like Hemrione. Only difference was she was so tiny and had white paws where Hermione was pitch black. 'She is so beautiful.'

Minerva's eyes blinked a few times before she turned to Poppy. 'Is this normal?'

Poppy shrugged. But it seemed like her theory had been right. 'I believe though that she is doing better. Amazing

Hermione huffed and picked Holly up at the scruff of her neck and carried her to the fire. She was thrilled and terrified, this was not a curse she ever wanted anyone else to suffer. But her daughter was perfect. She put Holly down who whined softly until Hermione curled up around her. She then yipped a few times squirming around until she was comfortable then closed her eyes and breathed her mother in.

Fleur joined them on the ground and gently ran her fingers through Hermione Holly's fur. 'She is ok mon amour and she looks like you.' After a few minutes she turned to the Minerva and Poppy. 'I do not know how we will ever be able to thank you. And I believe we owe you both at least how we came to be here?'

Poppy shook her head. 'Only after I take a look at you dear. You are not ok.'

Fleur sighed, but let the woman help her to a chair. She knew it was useless to argue plus she could feel Hermione's concerned eyes on her as well. 'You both win. Do your worst.'

Minerva pursed her lips as she walked over to the fire place turning her back trying to give the two women some privacy. She knelt down to get a look at baby Holly. She was a we little thing and just to cute. 'May I?' She asked as her hand started to reach for Hermione. She ran her hands over Hermione's fur. 'Incredible. I always knew you would have a bright future. And I was right.'

 

Poppy glanced over her shoulder and cast a privacy spell around her and Fleur. 'Now Ill do a quick exam and we'll see what's what.'

'Please do.' Fleur winced as she watched Poppy run her wand over her in well practised patterns.

'How you are still upright is truly a mystery.' Poppy admonished. 'A hard birth indeed. You have severe tearing and a bad infection Fleur.'

Fleur swallowed hard. 'I knew it would be something like that, but I had no time. Holly...'

Poppy nodded, she did understand. A mothers instinct was something fierce and sometimes detrimental. She took out a few bottles with potions and handed them to Fleur. To start take those and then you need to rest.'

Fleur shook her head. 'I do not have time. We have our winter stocks to gather and I have Holly.'

Poppy put a firm hand on Fleur's shoulder and shoo her head. 'You will not survive if you do not rest. Please, stay we will make sure you are both well hidden and the Elves will love to have you. And the little one.'

'We couldn't...'

'You have to.' Poppy said with steeled voice. 'And I am sure Hermione will want you to rest as well.' Poppy waved her wand and cleared her throat. 'Minerva do we have an abandoned tower we can stick the happy family or a few days? Fleur needs a few days of rest.'

Minerva cocked her head, it was of course a weird tactic for Poppy to use, but one glance to Hermione's cocked head she understood perfectly. Sneaky witch. 'Naturally, the North Tower is in disrepair though perfectly safe it is of limits with heavy warding.'

Hermione nodded her head in assent. She was not happy about it, but Fleur was sick and she had known, but she was also stubborn and Hermione had been unable to convince her to let her help her.

'Fleur's shoulder's sagged in defeat. 'Then I guess we will be staying.'

Poppy rubbed her hands happily. 'Good good, I think we should check that a room is ready for you both, and then you both go and take a nap. I am sure the little one will have you up soon enough. And then I think there was talk about a story?'

'Aye lovely idea. Won't be a tick.' Minerva disappeared leaving the three other women awkwardly in each others company.

 

Ginny patted Harry on the shoulder as she stepped into his Rooms at Hogwarts. And she still sometimes wondered at the fact that Harry Bloody Potter had chosen not to be an Auror, but instead chose to take the post of Quidditch and Flying Teacher at Hogwarts when McGonagall had offered. It had shocked the living daylights out of every one. But he was happy and so was she. 'Hey love have a good a day?'

Harry blinked a few times, her had been utterly preoccupied. Ginny looked tired, as she usually did after a hard day on the pitch. 'Oh yes, nothing much happened. How about you? Gwenog work you hard again?'

Ginny grinned, she loved her job. And who wouldn't she got to play Quidditch every day. 'Not more than usual. We are so ready for Saturday.' When she looked up from the sink she found Harry once again absorbed in something. 'What's got your goat love?'

Harry sighed frustrated and pushed the Marauders Map in her direction. 'I just...I think the map finally lost it's power, or something.'

'Oh come of it Harry. That map has never let you down. Why do think so now?'

'Because it's showing me something I know couldn't be true Gin.' He pointe to McGonagall office. 

Ginny frowned as she looked at it at first, then just mutely shook her head. That however only lasted a second before she grabbed Harry. 'Well that thing is either very bloody fucked up or there is someone who needs a sodding good explanation up there.'

'We can't just barge in there. And I'm sure it's just nothing.' Harry tried to stop his wife from dragging him threw half the castle on a wild goose chase. Haven't we done enough of that?

'Well excuse me, but I don't bloody care. If she is alive so help me I am going to kill the slag!' Ginny all but bellowed, her famous Weasley temper still ever present. 'The nerve! The sodding nerv of the woman!'

'Love, please calm down.' Harry pleaded, but only got tugged along harder. Her sighed, there truly was not a thing he could do to calm her down.

Ginny took a deep breath. This was it. 'Bombarda!'

 

Hermione who had revelled in her daughter cuddling with her like this, was the first to react. She growled before she gently grabbed Holly by the scruff of her neck and deposited her in Fleur's lap. With another snarl she took a defensive stance just as the door blasted of its hinges. Without another thought he leapt and tackled both intruders to the ground a paw on each chest snarling dangerously.

Ginny blinked then her face morphed in horror and fear. 'Oh shite on a stick!'

'I told you we should have just waited.' Harry squeaked, his mind not just quite having caught up to the fact that he was pinned beneath a rather large Werewolf.

'Really, now you want to have this discussion.' Ginny asked hysterical. 'Please really we aren't all that nice to eat.'

Hermione growled, but seriously as if she would eat them. She growled and eased of a little. Where the hell is McGonagall when you need her? Of course it had to be these two. And what are they even doing here?

At that moment another person in the very tension filled room decided it was time to make herself heard. Holly started wailing not liking her mother being angry and she was hungry.

After a moment of utter silence Fleur burst out laughing. 'You ma cherie are just like your mama. Mon amour let them up, it is to late now.' She sighed, so far their efforts of keeping thing covert had failed rather spectacularly.

Hermione whined a little but backed down. Then sat down her tongue lolling out of her snout.

Harry propped himself up on his elbows and just stared. There standing in all her glory holding a little baby was none other than Fleur Delacour. If Fleur is here, that means...Holy shite!

Ginny was quicker to her feet and paid Fleur no mind, not having taken her eyes of Hermione. 'That's a Werewolf! What's a werewolf doing here? It's not even full moon!'

Fleur listened to Ginny's histrionics a few moments more, they were rather amusing. But Holly needed to eat and for that she needed to first calm down. Which was not happening with Ginny screeching about like a banshee. 'That is enough! S'il vous plaît!'

That was more than enough to snap both Harry and Ginny out of their shock and they turned to Fleur as one. And they were not amused. 'What in Merlin's name are you doing here Pleghm! You are supposed to be dead!'

Fleur cocked her eyebrow as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She was after all still Fleur Delacour. 'As soon as you pipe down I am feeding my daughter. Now shut it.'

Ginny's eyes narrowed and she actually took a few steps towards Fleur. Who did Fleur actually think she was. 'You abhorrent, spiteful French slut! Bill was broken thinking you were dead. How could you!'

Fleur glared at Ginny she would have loved to smack her hard, but Holly was getting beyond cranky. 'I was never his, and if he thought different that is his fault not mine. I told him multiple time I was in love with someone else.'

'A bloody likely story, and convenient you showing up with that...that....' Ginny would have finished her rant except she found herself very violently thrown against a wall and dangling a few feet off the ground.

'I would be very careful how you finish that sentence. That is my family you are insulting and I do not take kindly to that Ginevra Molly Weasley.' Hermion growled softly not even breaking a sweat.

Harry drew his wand, he had to do something. This couldn't be Hermione, it just couldn't, she wasn't a werewolf. And she would never harm Ginny.

Fleur was quicker and without even saying it Harry's wand shot out of his hand and into Fleur's. 'That would be a very stupid thing to do Harry. Do not make the same one Ginny has. She said lightly bouncing the still whining Holly up and down.

'But...but what is that!' Harry blurted out after a few tries. Hermione and Ginny seemed to be having some sort of staring match and he was just so bloody confused.

Fleur huffed angrily, but calmed down, she had to keep her head or things would get decidedly worse. And it seemed that Madame Pomfrey was...well not going to help at all. 'That thing as you so very rudely put it is my wife and you know who she is. Or are you really such a bigot that you would treat her like this? With such disdain.'

Harry gaped at Fleur then looked back at Hermione. She looked so different. And so utterly hard and cold. The scars on her face were horrendous, and yet if you looked at them for a while they just became charming, sort of. 'But its impossible!'

'Is it? Do you not think it is rather probable?'Fleur bit out. Harry seemed to have become a little more reluctant to deal with realistic situations. She didn't begrudge him he had gone through a lot, but she would not have him insult Hermione.

Hermione finally let Ginny drop, she was sure that the woman would not try anything again. And if she does it will be the last thing she ever does. 

'Mon amour do not growl so, you are scaring them.' Feur chuckled at Ginny's terrified look, Harry still looking horrified.

'Stop staring its rude.' Hermione growled softly at Harry.

She didn't even sound like the Hermione Harry had known. Her voice so rough and raw. 'It cant be you. You look all wrong.' He muttered to himself, but unfortunately Hermione heard every word.

'What little bitty Potty cant deal with the reality that his best friend is a monster?' Hermione snapped at him making Fleur roll her eyes. Sometimes when Hermione was really feeling the moon she became a right git.

'Behave you are not helping matters.' Fleur admonished. 'And I need to feed the monster. She looks so much better. I should maybe change.

Hermione muttered a little then nodded. 'Go ahead our daughter is hungry. I will not kill them.'

'Oh well that is reassuring.' Fleur muttered dryly, but with a flick of her wand put up a screen so she could feed her daughter in peace, she wasn't shy, but she also did not need to have Harry stare at her Veela form or Ginny for that matter. 'Mhh you hungry ma puce?' Fleur cooed to Holly before she changed into her Veela. She nearly dropped Holly when the little girl did the same. 'Well aren't you beautiful.' She said softly before bringing Holly to her breast.

 

Hermione pulled a chair up before the screen and kept watch as Ginny and Harry gaped at her then at each other in turn. After a few minutes she rolled her eyes. 'You used to be a hell of a lot more brave, both of you.'

'And you used to be normal.' Ginny bit back. She would not be cowed. She was bloody Ginny Weasley Potter.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and growled softly. 'And you used to not be a bigot.'

'Well you are alive when we all thought you were dead! We fucking buried you, we mourned you. And here you are fucking alive and apparently married and have a kid!' Ginny bellowed having truly gotten her courage back. 'So forgive me if I am less than civil.'

Hermione snorted out a laugh, now that was more like the Ginny she knew. 'Ah and she's still in there. Good.' She held up her hand when Ginny opened her mouth. 'Believe me if I had thought there was any other way to get better without being crucified or used I would have done it. But this was the safest way. And I am so sorry for the pain I've caused.'

'What are you talking about? You were a war hero! You wouldn't have been crucified!' Ginny barked not really knowing what Hermione meant.

'Oh really? I'm a werewolf Ginny, and no amount of heroism would have made or make a damn difference. Or don't you actually read all the creature laws the new Ministry has put forth?' Hermione snarled. They might live in the woods, but they heard things. And they had travelled some. What they had been doing was so much more radical than what Voldemort had been going for. Fear bred contempt, and contempt bred violence and chaos in the end. And the Ministry was very fearful of everything and anyone. And Creatures they did not understand or want to take the time to understand were the easy target. 'And when was the last time you spoke or actually saw Tonks?'

Ginny blinked confused. 'What does Tonks have to do with anything?'

'When?' Hermione almost screamed in frustration.

Harry awkwardly cleared his throat, now that she asked, he really couldn't remember. 'Years, maybe a few months after the battle.'

'She is an Auror she is bussy.' Ginny scoffed, still didn't know what this had to do with anything.

Hermione actually growled at the two in disgust. 'And you call her a friend. She doesn't have a job, because of her ability she has been classed a creature! Do you know what that means? Do you?'

Harry and Ginny both shook their head completely shocked. 'No.'

'And do you know what that means? What it means to be classified a creature in britain? Let's not even speak of the fact that Tonks does not even have a drop of creature in her!' Hermione was now in both their private space and they instinctively shrunk away.

'I..no...I guess I don't.' Harry finally managed.

'She has no rights! She isn't allowed to own property...oops there goes her home! She isn't allowed her own money...again whoops there go her savings. And then of course she isn't allowed a job that would be classified above her status, so she isn't good for anything!' Hermione snarled angrily.

'But she's a hero, she helped us defeat Voldemort.' Harry weakly defended. But really what could he say he truly hadn't cared enough. He was to busy building his own life. And he felt terrible about it.

'It doesn't matter to them! She is an animal according to them. And animals have no rights except to serve their so called betters or to be put down if they become to much of a problem.' Hermione huffed as she felt Fleur's thrall trying to calm her down. 'She lives in the Forbidden Forest like we do. Simply trying to survive and live a happy live away from bigots and arseholes like you!'

'That is enough Mrs Delacuor.' Minerva marched back into her office and apparently not a second to soon. 'Back off right this second.' She said calmly more than a little surprised at what she had heard. How many are hiding here and how do I not know?

'They bloody well started it, I just finished it.' Hermione bared her teeth at the two then turned when she heard Fleur right behind her. 'How is she doing?'

Poppy finally found somewhat of a footing and neared them waving her wand over Holly. 'She is doing better. But you need to keep up with what we discussed.'

Fleur kissed Holly gently on the crown before kissing Hermione lightly on the lips. She was exhausted and she knew she was very near collapse. 'I need to lie down love take her.'

Minerva nodded, getting some distance between everyone would be best. 'You're room is ready. If you can make it?' Fleur did look awfully pale.

Fleur swallowed hard. 'I...I'm not sure.'

Hermione looked at Fleur distressed. She finally eyed Minerva desperately, before she carefully handed Holy to Minerva. 'Please...'

'No worries Hermione I have held many a wee bairn. She is safe with me.' Minerva reassured, this was probably the first time she had been handed off to someone else, so she felt honoured.

Hermione bent down and easily lifted Fleur into her arms. 'You work to hard love.' She murmured before she turned to Harry and Ginny. 'If you breathe a word about seeing us to anyone so help me I will not stop until I put you both into an early grave.' Friend or not she would protect her family at all costs. She didn't wait for a reply and simply followed Minerva. The room she had for them was beautiful and it had everything they needed including a little crib, which she knew they wouldn't be using. But the thought put into it was very appreciated. 'Its wonderful, thank you.'

Minerva waited for Hermione to put an already sleeping Fleur into the bed before she handed over Holly. 'You might not believe it yet Hermione, but it is a pleasure and I am so very happy to see you again.' With that she left to go and have a few choice words with Harry and Ginny. They would not be making any trouble if they knew what was good for them.

 

Minerva swept back into her office her temper flaring dangerously. 'How dare you use that blasted Map! I told you Mister Potter that if I ever caught you using it again you would be looking for a new post! Give me one good reason why I should not follow through on my threat.'

Harry opened his mouth then snapped it shut, he had to be careful how he answered, because he had broken his word and he knew it. 'I have no excuse Professor. I was going through my old things when I found the map...and I just took a peak...'

Minerva sighed, well that was just fine and dandy. Still left her with a huge mess. 'And so you thought that it would be a good idea to burst into my office and accost my guests?'

Ginny grumbled she was still in shock truth be told. 'Hardly a guest though.'

'No matter what you might think Mrs Potter they are guests here. Who were here for my help and you had to needlessly stress them. Did you not notice that they had a wee babe?' Minerva almost snarled, sometimes Ginny's temper gave her all sorts of nightmares.

That did make Ginny look at her feet ashamed. 'I did not mean to stress them.'

'It was just...we thought she was dead.' Harry quietly added. 'It was a tremendous shock.'

'I do realize that.' Minerva gave them that. She herself had a shock too after all. 'But how you behaved was atrocious! DO you not realize what a risk they both took. If the Ministry found out they would both be headed to Azkaban and Holly would be taken from them and more then likely killed or worked to death as some slave somewhere! Because she would be viewed as an animal!' Minerva said cruelly, but they needed to hear it. She was well aware that they both would not have a clue what was going on.

'Is it really that bad?' Ginny finally managed, her anger having dissipated leaving her shocked and hurt and sad.

'Not yet, but it is going there and a lot sooner than everyone would have predicted.' Minerva said eventually. But she had made her point. 'This is your last warning Mr Potter, one more miss step and you will be looking for work elsewhere.' 

'I...yes of course. I think also that the map might need a new home.' Harry mumbled softly taking it out and handing it over. 'It might be of more use to you or whomever you choose to give it too.'

Minerva took the map with some respect returning. 'You two have to have to take a hard loo at what you want. And either join the fight or shut yer traps and go on in oblivion. But choose. Now please go it is late and I need my sleep. I have many things to do in the morning.'

Ginny wanted to say something, but what could she really say. They had truly just turned out. 'We won't say anything Professor and we are truly are sorry.'

 

Hermione gently ran her finger over Holly's nose softly as the little girl gurgled happily. 'Now you are awake huh?' Hermione laughed lightly. Holly was up and active and there was truly no sign that she had been ill what so ever. 'You are going to drive us crazy.' At the light knock Hermione sighed. She knew that Minerva would check on them. So it came as no surprise.

'I hope I am not disturbing. But I saw you were still up.' Minerva held up Harry's map. 'Apparently I am the new owner of the map. Mind some company?'

Hermione's eye arched her eyebrow, she never thought that anyone would get Harry to part with it. 'And just how did that happen?'

'Lets just say that we had an agreement and Mr Potter did not keep up his end of the bargain.' Minerva huffed then held up a bottle of her best Fire Whiskey. 'Care for a nip?'

Hermione read the label then nodded. 'A bottle like that is rare indeed. How long have you been hoarding that then?' The bottle was a hundred years old, and looked to have never been opened.

'This is a bottle my father bought when he was young. He said one day it would be good for something. And I guess he was right.' Minerva shrugged and opened the bottle. 'Is she giving you trouble?'

Hermione rocked Holy a little making her gurgle some more. 'No not at all. She's just up. I guess it's because she is feeling so much better. She doesn't want to miss a thing. Just like her mamam.' Hermione took the offered glass from Minerva. 'So why are you really here?'

Minerva blinked, such distrust was still hard to stomach from a girl that used to idolize her. 'I truly did just want to check in. I know that when we last met we were still only teacher and student, but Hermione I always hoped that we could become friends.'

'Forgive me if I don't trust sentiment.' Hermione sipped the Whiskey. It truly was something to be savoured.

Minerva sighed, it seemed like it would be a lot harder to get Hermione's trust than she had thought. 'Have I not kept my word to you up to this point? Have I not been honest?'

'TO me perhaps but what of everyone else?'

'I am one person, and I do what I can. Do you not wonder why so many students mysteriously disappear from here? And why the Ministry hushes it up?' Minerva said softly. I do try and do what I can. 

Hermione cocked her head. She had heard whispers, nothing more in the Forest from other creatures passing through. 'I can not say I know of anything of the sort.'

'Now you are being dishonest. I can still tell Hermione. You were and always will be one of my favourite students. I knew you very well, and I would like to know you again. As for the other matter. I smuggle as many students with creature blood out of the country from here as I can. I still have a few contacts in the Ministry and they try and warn me when they come for someone.' Minerva hung her head as the faces of the ones she couldn't get to in time swam in front of her eyes, always tormenting. 'But I am but one and I can not save them all. No matter how much and how hard I try.'

Hermione admitted that Minerva had always tried to do the honourable thing. But it would be immeasurably hard if she was going in virtually alone. 'Why is the Order nt intervening?'

Because they do not want to believe that the war is far from won. 'A few fight on, but after Hogwarts a lot just can not face more war more strife.' Minerva sipped at her glass sadly. 'And until something truly drastic comes to light a lot of people simply do not believe the rumours. We just finished a war for freedom. There would be no way that the Ministry would make it even worse.'

'Narrow minded bloody fools!' Hermione snarled, then immediately softened her voice and cooed to Holly. 'Mum's sorry little one. I am not angry with you.'

'You are very good with her. Motherhood suits you.' Minerva smiled wistfully. 'She looks so much like the both of you. Amazing.'

That did get Hermione to actually laugh. Holly was a looker, and according to her she looked like the spitting image of Fleur. 'Well she is Veela, so she is bound to be stunning.'

'Ah but I also see you in her. And do not underestimate your own beauty.' Minerva smiled at Hermione.

'I was never much to look at Professor and now I am hideous. Do not try and charm me.' Hermione said shortly. Her appearance was a very sore spot. Vain as it was.

Minerva pursed her lips, oh but how Hermione had changed and yet stayed the same. 'Oh but you have no idea, do you? You were always beautiful, true still a girl growing and coming into herself. But every bit of you was beautiful. And now...' Minerva tentatively reached out and gently touched Hermione's scared chin. 'You are uniquely so. These scars do not take away from you, they add.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everoyne I just really was blown away with hpw many people took a look at my idea. And I hope I don't dissapoint with this next chapter. Thanks for the reviews you guys rock. Hope you enjoy.

Hermione couldn't sleep, it was to closed of there. She used to love this castle so much. But then she had been so very young then and not burdened yet. Now it just felt like a steel trap waiting to snap shut. So she tried to distract herself by watching Holly and Fleur sleep. Although that made her feel slightly like a stalker. And Minerva's words were still running around her mind

'Mon amour stop staring it's strange.' Fleur murmured still half asleep. But she always knew when Hermione was restless. 'Go for a run, you need it.'

'No, I won't leave you here.' Hermione didn't add that she thought that they were unsafe and that she needed to protect them. Fleur would not appreciate that she was sure.

'We are safe here. McGonagall put up extra wards I can feel them. No one will get through them that are not expressly permitted. Besides you should go let Tonks know where we are.' Fleur placated Hermione.

Sometimes it truly did feel as if Fleur could read Hermione's mind. Or at least that's what Hermione thought. 'But what if you need me?'

Laughing lightly Fleur puled Hermione in for a kiss. 'Then I will call you. And you will come. Hogwarts likes us, we can do what only the Headmistress is usually permitted. So go.'

Hermione grumbled a little. Fleur truly knew how handle her. 'Fine. You are feeling a little better though?'

'Yes much. I will be back to normal in no time.' Fleur nodded softly it was so easy to see Hermione's worry in her eyes. She had such expressive eyes. So unique.

Hermione nodded. 'You wont keep things like this from me again, ok?'

'I promise.' Fleur gently cupped Hermione's chin. 'Now go run, you will feel better after.'

'Ok ok woman I'm going.' Hermione kissed Fleur softly then kissed Holly on top of the head where she rested on Fleur's chest. 'Be good for your mamam.'

 

Tonks hardly looked up from the table when the door to the cabin she shared with Hermione and Fleur opened. Cottage my arse, this is more like a little wooden palace. 'You're out late.'

'Hello to you Tonks.' Hermione chuckled, Tonks was once again buried in some experiment or other. It had surprised the hell out of Hermione that Tonks actually took after her mother rather strongly and was a master potionneer. And since she and Fleur had found her hiding in the countryside a few years earlier Tonks had been making creams and lotions they would sell to small shops in the Muggle world. It brought them a bit of freedom to get things they needed from the Muggle world without actually having to use Magic. Faking money and such always left traces that were to easy to trace. And they tried to avoid it if possible 'Hows your latest batch coming?'

'Oh sod my latest batch how's Holly?' Tonks eyed Hermione closely. It had been terrible to watch both Fleur and Hermione break at the realization that they couldn't help their child.

Closing her eyes Hermione let the welcome feeling of family wash over her. 'We went to McGonagall. She's going to be ok.'

'Good.' Tonks sighed in relief. 'How is Hogwarts?'

Hermione was silent as she pondered the question. 'It's strange, it doesn't feel right anymore. I felt trapped.'

'I think that has more to do with the fact that you like to be outside and run.' Tonks teased lightly. 'How'd McGonagall take it?'

'Oh well rather well I think. We shared a hundred year old bottle of Fire Whiskey.' Hermione shrugged, she was still mulling over the other woman's statement. 'I think she wants to be my friend.'

'Not really that surprising, I always thought the two of you had a strange bond. And I figured when you were older you would form a close friendship.' Tonks shrugged at Hermione's frown. 'You are both exceedingly intellectual and so talented. It was really inevitable. When you two talk I sometimes felt like I needed a Thesaurus. You literally run mental laps around all of us. '

'Hmmm.' Hermione hadn't thought about it like that. It was true McGonagall was one of the few Professors that actually challenged her in school. And she had thrived on it. 'So you think I should accept?'

'I think maybe it's time we all start hiding less.' Tonks shrugged. 'I would like to be able to reach out to my mother, see her.' She bowed her head. It ll still hurt so much. It was so unfair and so utterly ridiculous. 'We won a battle, but the war is rather far from over.'

They were both quiet, it wasn't the first time the topic had come up. Bat maybe now it really was time. Hermione had a daughter to think about. Did she really want her to grow up in a place where she would always have to hide because of her blood?

 

Minerva gently knocked at Fleur and Hermione's door then waited to be invited in. She felt rather good and was looking forward to spending time with Hermione.

'Ahh Professor, you are up and about early.' Fleur shushed a lightly crying Holly. 'Sorry I think she wants Hermione.'

Alarmed Minerva glanced around the rooms. 'She's not here?'

Fleur rolled her eyes. Yes wether Hermione knew it or not Minerva McGonagall cared a lot about her. 'She was restless last night I sent her to run and to go and talk to Tonks, she just probably got stuck in one of their discussions. They argue sometimes like an old married couple. It is exceedingly amusing.'

'Oh, is that safe though?' Minerva worried her lip. She didn't like the thought that Hermione would put herself at risk.

'She's fine. And believe me we are very good at not being seen Or did you fail to notice that last night?.' Fleur smiled kindly as they sat down. 'Was there a specific reason for the visit?'

'Yes, well I wanted to ask if it was ok to introduce you to my personal House Elf. She will not tell a soul about the two of you. But I know how Hermione feels about them. And just so we are clear Whispy has always been free. She gets paid and goes on holiday...well actually her idea of a holiday is not doing laundry, but still cooking and ordering me around I fear.'

Fleur started laughing. Oh she remembered S.P.E.W well. And sometimes Hermione would still huff a bit about it all, but not often. 'You can relax she knows full well that most House Eles do not want to be free. Although she will be thrilled with your free elf. And she sounds interesting.'

Mnerva deflated, there went her whole prepared speech. 'Well that makes everything much easier.'

'If you truly want to you can argue with her. You seem to be very keen on it.' Fleur laughed easily at Minerva's scowl. 'You two are more alike than you realize.'

Minerva outrage deflated, of course Fleur was right She was raring for a good discussion. 'I admit I miss a worthy opponent and someone that keeps up. And even as a child Hermione had the sharpest mind I have ever encountered.'

'She does. And I can tell you she misses it to. Tonks challenges her because of the chaotic thought process she has. But she is not you. And neither am I?'

'Oh but now you are being to modest love.' Hermione husked as she silently slipped into the room making the other two women jump. She zeroed in on Holly who was squirming in Fleur's arms.

'I hate it when you do that.' Fleur chided and kissed Hermione before handing Holly off. 'She's been asking for you.'

Hermione chuckled as she nuzzled Holly. 'She has, huh?'

'Yes, and do not roll your eyes at me. She stopped whining the second you spoke up.' Fleur grinned at Hermiones smitten face. Since what happened seeing Hermione so openly happy and free was rare, but with Holly? That was a completely different story.

'Mhh. Professor it's nice to see you.' Hermione made herself comfortable on the couch next to Fleur all her attention on Holly.

Minerva smiled at them. Well she knew who was the focus of this meeting. And that was as it should be. 'I just wanted to introduce you to Whisby. My House Elf. She has agreed to take care of you as long as you are here or on Hogwarts grounds.'

The implication was very clear. 'No, that's to much. You would be putting yourself at risk.' Hermione immediately tried to rebuff the gift.

'As you said I would be doing it. And I already do that Hermione. If I had known sooner I would have helped sooner. Please let me?'

Hermione opened her mouth then shut it again when with a mall pop a garishly dressed House Elf appeared with a tray bigger than she was . 'Excuse me, but I got tired waiting. You need to eat.'

Minerva scrubbed her face blushing. No Whisby was not your ordinary elf. 'Fleur, Hermione this is Whisby. Whisby, this is Fleur, Hermione and the wee one is Holly.'

Whisby's face lit up as she took a peek at the swaddled baby. 'Oh isn't she just the sweetest little thing.' She turned to Minerva eyebrow cocked. 'I will never understand why you refuse to give me one of these to look after! All the suitors I find you, and you always find fault with them.'

Fleur at least had the decorum to bite her lip to keep from laughing, but Hermione didn't even try and started laughing loudly. 'Yes Professor why haven't you given poor Whisby a little one then? I mean apparently she has tried to help.'

'See they understand.' Whisby threw her hands up exasperated.

Minerva really really wished she had thought all this through better before she introduced these three. 'You three are going to be the death of me!'

'Well if you keep working the way you have and not taking care of yourself we won't have the time.' Whisby groused as she shoved a plate into Minerva's hands. 'Eat! I am needed else where. Call me if you need me Fleur, Hermione.' And as suddenly as she had arrived she was gone again.

Fleur pursed her lips her eyes twinkling. Oh the fun she could have with that. But the poor headmistress looked so utterly mortified already. 'Well she seems competent.' That only made Hermione laugh harder which Fleur tried to dissuade with a hard shove with the elbow.

Minerva rubbed her hand over her face. 'I sometimes do not know why I put up with her. And now you see when she wants to do something there aren't Centaurs strong enough to keep her from doing it.'

'She loves you.' Fleur softened her voice a bit.

'Yes well we grew up together. My father never did know what to make of us. Mother found it endearing.' Minerva conceded after a moment. 'Still I'm sorry about that.'

'No, please that was great.' Hermione finally managed to get out. 'No really it's good to see you have someone that will not put up with that McGonagall temper of yours.'

'And I suppose it's all the more amusing that its elf that can do it?' Minerva asked dryly.

'Well you said it.' Hermione shifted Holly and looked at the plump lips working slightly. 'Oh my little one you are barking up the wrong tree.'

'She is a demanding little thing, isn't she?' Minerva commented as Fleur took Holly from Hermione. She was about to get up when Hermione pinned her with her eyes.

'You know its just breastfeeding. No need to run off. Please join us for breakfast?' Hermione offered, and she hoped Minerva would understand that it was an olive branch.

Minerva hesitated a moment long enough that Fleur opened her shit and let Holly latch onto her breast. Well now you already saw it, might as well. And she won't ask again. 'Well if it doesn't bother you, I would love to. Otherwise Whisby will hunt me down and force feed me.'

'I can actually see that happening.' Hermione grinned cheekily. 'I...if the offer of friendship is still open I think I might like to try.' Out of the corner of her eye she could see the very pleased face Fleur wore. Well we can't all have your self confidence.

Minerva looked up pleased as punch. She had thought she would need to convince the woman more. 'Of course. Like I said last night Hermione I would really like that.' She hoped with time she could get Hermione to see that she really was very sincere with what she had told her. The scars Hermione bore made her so uniquely beautiful.

 

After they had all agreed to finally have the talk about what had happened after classes that evening Minerva had left pleased with her morning. Unfortunately she had a mountain of work to do. And it wouldn't wait on her. 'Ahh Clive anyone looking for me?' Minerva asked the Gargoyle at the entrance to her office.

'There is a lady waiting for you. She seemed more than a little vexed at your absence.' Clive answered his mistress. He was just one of many wonders in Hogwarts.

Frowning Minerva made her way up. She rarely had visitors. And usually they were known to Clive because they were either teachers or rarely one of her family. 'Hello?'

'Ah finally! I thought you wouldn't actually get to your office today.'

'Narcissa? What are you doing here. You know this is not safe.' Minerva crossed her office putting up wards as she went.

'Do you think I do not know that?' Narcissa sighed her head was pounding. It was not fun working in the Ministry. You had to be on your guard at all times. 'But I had to get to you as fast as I could.'

Minerva deflated, she knew what that meant. 'They're coming again.'

'Yes and today Minerva. We have no time to waste. They are coming for the Genvere Twins. And if they get them they will not just be sent home this time Minerva. They are stepping things up.' Narcissa crumpled into one of Minerva's couches. 'And I do not know what that is. And that worries me more than anything.'

Minerva could see where this was going. 'Merlin it's gotten to this point?'

'I'm afraid so yes. I need an out Minerva. I think I've been made.' Narcissa sighed defeated. She was tired, were two wars not enough? Did people truly have to be so utterly heartless?

'Of course.' Minerva went to her desk taking out a folder and handed it to Narcissa. 'Why the Genvere twins?'

Narcissa took the file and started leaving through it. 'A distant relative was a Veela. Although as I understand it although they have some Veela attributes they do not even have a Thral and can not change into one.'

Minerva's head shot up. Veela, well if that isn't the biggest coincidence. 'Do you by chance know what clan?'

Narcissa looked up a little confused. 'Delacour I believe. Why?'

'Well I think I know just what to do with those two then.' Minerva bit her lip, well she hoped that Hermione and Fleur would be amendable to help them.

Narcissa closed the file and observed Minerva. They had become close after the war. Well they had been before her marriage wit Lucias and when she finally divorced him they picked up their friendship once again. She was ever so fond of Minerva. 'You are hiding something from me.'

'Yes, but I am not sure if I can tell you. Believe me when I say I dearly want to.' Minerva had long since stopped lying to Narcissa, she had the very nasty trait of being able to tell exactly what Minerva was thinking. 'But I think the Genvere twins will be alright.'

After eyeing Minerva a minute Narcissa nodded. 'If you are at some point able to tell me I would like that. But if not all that really matters is to get them to safety. Now to this? When the bloody hell did you get the time to compile this?'

'Well I actually did most of it when this all started. And added every now and then. The choice is really yours. Although I know which option I would prefer.' Minerva smiled crookedly. In the file were a few options for Narcissa.

'You want me to take the Defence post.'

'Yes, and before you say no. Think about it. Nacissa if you aren't at the Ministry I would really rather have you here to help me protect them. And you are every bit a black when it comes to duelling.' Minerva wanted to let Narcissa know that this was not just a favour. This was serious. And Minerva truly thought she would be great for the post.

'Mhh, I will give it some thought. But for now I have to get my estate settled. I will let you know by tonight?' Narcissa said as she got up. She figured she had very little time before she would be either arrested or fired. So she was going to strike pre-emptively 

'Be careful please? And if you think you aren't safe at the Manor please don't hesitate?' Minerva gently squeezed Narcissa's shoulder as they walked to her fireplace.

'I promise.' Narcissa said before stepping into the fireplace and was gone.

 

Fleur chuckled as she watched Hermione and Holly in their wolf forms playing on the ground as Poppy checked her over. 'I feel much better, just still very tired.'

Poppy hummed slightly as she did her examination. 'You are better dear, but not where I would like you.' She was a little worried about that. The potions she had given Fleur should have cleared up any and all infections. But they hadn't. She also noticed Hermione's head shoot up. Well that was annoying.

'Is something wrong?' Fleur asked a little worried. She did feel better, but she couldn't say she felt a hundred percent.

'I don't believe so, I think because you are changing forms the potions aren't as effective. And I do not know what would be for a Veela. It will clear up, but might take a few days longer than I thought.' Poppy tried to reassure the two women. She thought she did a good job when Hermione's head dropped back down and started licking Holly playfully who was yipping excitedly. 'That is just too cute.'

Fleur fondly ruffled Hermione's fur earning her a low pleased growl. 'It is.'

Poppy watched the two. And she had to admit she was growing rather fond of the little family. 'I would like it if you stayed a few more days so I can keep an eye on you both.'

Minerva popped her head in stopping any answer Fleur was about to give. 'I'm sorry to disturb, but Fleur I have a favour to ask well you both really.'

Poppy glared at Minerva. 'You do not just barge in here Minerva McGonagall!'

'Poppy they're coming for the Genvere twins, in a few hours to be precise. I need Fleur's help.' Minerva said softly, her face drawn. If Fleur wouldn't help she didn't know what she would do. They usually had more time and that also told her that id they didn't know Narcissa was her source they knew she had one. They also had no time to warn the mother. She just hoped that she would get out somehow.

Poppy turned white. 'I was done. Fleur take these morning and night. I...I'm going to my office.' She fled, but she just could not listen to that. They had been able to save a lot, but not everyone. And every child they had lost to the ministry weighed heavily on her and she knew it all but killed Minerva. And she wouldn't add to her burdens by crying in front of her. No that she would do in private.

'Who's coming?' Hermione asked softly Holly firmly held in the crook of her elbow. It was as if the temperature had fallen when Minerva had entered.

'The Ministry, usually we have more time. But they are coming today. Might already be on their way. And I need to get you three and those two out of here as soon as possibly.' Minerva was babbling she knew, but she was scared they didn't have time.

'Hey.' Hermione took Minerva's hand in her free one and gave it a squeeze. 'Breathe. Then tell us what you need help with. If it's in our power you know we will.'

'Genvere?' Fleur asked the name was very familiar to her.

'Yes.' Minerva looked at Fleur hopefully.

Fleur closed her eyes. Well it seemed their solitude was truly at an end. 'It would take some time to get a message to my family. And even more for them to believe it. They do not know I am still alive.'

'Uhm someone want to clue me in?' Hermione growled. She had grown used to it somewhat. The growling came with her very short temper.

'The Genvere's are of the Delacour clan. Although the Veela Blood was passed on by a male Veela meaning they do not have any abilities. But they are still as beautiful as all other Veela.' Fleur sighed, of course they would still be a target. Just because an ancestor had been a Veela. No matter that they had about as much Veela abilities as a potted plant.

'Merlin they truly are taking anyone that has even the smallest link to any sort of creature.' Hermione bit her lip. Oh how she wanted to rage and just pull everything apart. 'We'll take them with us. They'll be safe with us.'

Minerva's heart slowed a little. 'You two...merlin I don't have the words. Thank you.'

'After what you did for us? And those two are family. Even if only distantly.' Fleur smiled weakly. She was not looking forward to her families reactions.

Minerva's head cocked at the knock on the door. 'Ah that will be Harry bringing them.' After a few short words to Harry Minerva ushered two girls in. They understandably looked utterly terrified, clutching two packed bags tightly to their chests. You really could not help but feel for them. 'Hermione, Fleur this is Nicole and Jane Genvere.'

Hermione felt the air leave her lungs. The girls, well they were so like Fleur it made her heart hurt all the more for them. 'Fleur just look at them.' She whispered to Fleur who she noticed was wide eyed as well.

'I don't understand, where's our mum?' Nicole finally managed to rip her eyes away from Hermione and Fleur. She was so confused. She recognized the two women, but that was of course impossible. And their mother was not there like she had promised. 

'We haven't been able to get a hold of her yet.' Minerva tried to sooth away the two girls worries.

Jane bit her lip understanding what wasn't being said. 'She's not coming is she?'

Fleur finally shook herself out of her shock. 'We do not know.' She said it as kindly as she could lying to them would help no one. 'Until we do would it be alright if you stayed with us?'

Nicole was nearly in tears, they didn't even know these two. And she was pretty sure that Hermione was the Hermione Granger who died in the war. 'How do we know we can trust you?'

'For one because the Headmistress does.' Fleur answered kindly, she really couldn't even imagine what they were feeling. 'And we are family.' Fluer let her Thral loose she knew that would be the fastest way for the two to recognize her.

'You're a Veela.' Jane muttered eyes wide. 'Mum told us about them. I mean we are to, sort of.'

'Yes, we know. You are part of the Delacour clan?' Fleur asked kindly. She truly hoped they listened. She had a feeling time was running out.

Nicole nodded, she was terrified. But her mother had told them that when the time came they had to go. 'I...she's not coming is she?'

'Not right now, no. But she might still.' Hermione tried to soothe the two girls. But she was getting antsy there were strangers close. And she could smell the hatred roll of them in waves. 'But we have to go.' She looked both in the eyes then at Minerva. 'They're here.'

Minerva's eyes widened. 'Then go!' Minerva urged the five of them. And with that Hermione grabbed the two girls and they were gone. Minerva quickly waved her wand and watched as the room became a ruin on dilapidation and not a second to soon a moment later door blew in. 'Mr Stromton what a pleasure. To what do I owe you barging in on us?'

'Oh spare me.' Stromton bit out looking around the room hatefully. He had so hoped to catch McGonagall red handed. 'Where are they?'

Minerva managed to look utterly perplexed as Stromton searched every nook and cranny. You do not stand a chance. And they are gone, you won't find them. Not even I can. 'Where's who?'

'Oh lets not play this game, we know you knew.'

'Mr Stromton, what I know is that when you were my student you could not tell the difference between a charm and a potion. I also know you only got your position due to your family connections. What I do not know is what or who it is you seek. I would be ever so grateful if you illuminated me.' Minerva snarked enjoying the man turning purple in the face.

'The Genvere twins where are they'?

'Well I do not know their timetable of the top of my head. But I would guess they are in class.' Minerva feigned innocence.

'Funny that no one seems to be able to find them.' Stromton spit angrily. He nearly never got the drop on this woman, and he hated her. He had since his days at Hogwarts.

'Well then gentlemen I really can't help you. I am sure that my professors would be more than happy to check the common rooms. And such.' Minerva offered amiably.

Sneering Stromton shook his head. 'Oh no we will do that. And if you or anyone else tries to stand in our way we have been authorized to use force.' he waved around a piece of paper.

That was it. There were a lot of things Minerva could not do anything about. But this? Oh no this she could do something about it was time if they wanted a fight she would oblige. Hogwarts was in no country's jurisdiction. The ministry may have had the right to take students of the grounds, but they were not permitted to search it without her say so. And she damn well did not give it. 'Oh I think not. Do remember where you are Mr Stromton.' She waved her wand again and all of the Ministry Auror's suddenly found them inexplicably at the main gate of Hogwarts no matter what they tried. 'Hogwarts protects itself. And you may have purview over it's students. But from now on if you should have need of one you will wait until term is done. Hogwarts will henceforth not allow any Ministry employees unless they have my express say so.'

'You can not do that! I have a court order signed by the Wizengamot!' Stromton yelled angrily. He was now in even bigger trouble than not showing up with the blasted children he had been tasked to retrieve.

'Oh but I can and I have.' Minerva lent in closer to make the point that the man did not scare her. He was of course just a middle man. 'Hogwarts is cutting ties with the ministry as is it's prerogative. Now out!'

 

Hermione and Fleur both cocked their heads. They had barely been able to settle when they both felt something change. Neither knew exactly what it was or if it was good or bad. But it was a start. Time would tell to what it was a start of.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so please do not judge the smut, or my try. I can not for the life of me write it. So people use your considerable imaginations. I hope you like.

Fleur looked up at the noise coming from the kitchen door and smiled. Nicole stood there shuffling her feet slightly. She seemed to be the more adventurous one of the twins. But she had obviously waited until Hermione and Tonks had left with Holly to go play. 'You can come in.' 

'I don't mean to be a bother.' Nicole shuffled in and sat down t the kitchen table across from Fleur.

'You aren't.' Simply put, but also the truth she and Hermione had both decided that as long as they needed it the girls were welcome in their home. They both realized that the girls seemed to be a little scared of Hermione. Something Fleur truly hoped would change if time permitted the girls to get to know her. Or they did realize just exactly who Hermione was. 'Do you need anything? I'm sure if you do we can get it for you?'

'Uhm no, not really.' Nicole worried her lips a little. At Fleur's cocked eyebrow she sighed, Fleur looked like them. A lot. 'It's just that...how is she still alive. Everyone thinks she's dead.'

Smiling gently Fleur sat back, well that was not the hardest question. And she was just a little surprised that the question came so soon. It seemed the twins were smart. 'After Voldemort's defeat Hermione was attacked by Greyback. Somehow she managed to survive. And since then we have been living here.'

Nicole's eyes scrunched up as she thought about that. 'She didn't come back because she's a Werewolf?'

'Yes, she recognized the signs that one prejudice would simply be swapped out for another. She is amazingly smart. It is an earned tittle when people call her the smartest witch of her age. So we hid and lived.' Fleur knew this was very much a simplification of what had happened but Nicole and Jane were still children. And if she could protect their innocence a little longer she would.

'Why help us now though?'

'Well because the Headmistress helped us. And you truly are family.'

'What will happen to us if mum doesn't come?' Nicole asked with a tiny voice. That question was what plagued her and Jane. They wanted their mum.

Fleur tentatively reached across the table taking Nicole's hand in her own. 'I've written my family, and with or without your mum they will help you. And we really don't know if your mum is even in danger. She might not even know you had to run. The headmistress indicated that this all happened very suddenly. Mon amie we do not know what to worry about just yet.'

'You really think she's ok?' Nicole looked up hopefully.

Fleur bit her lip. She didn't know one way or the other. 'I do not know. But we can try and find out when we contact the headmistress.'

Nicole nodded her hopes feeling a little quashed again. 'Why are they doing this. We can't even do anything.'

'I wish I knew.' Fleur said softly. 'Is Jane ok?' She decided to change the subject, it was going in a decidedly morbid direction.

'Oh yes she's fine. Jane's lives in her head sometimes. She doesn't like people much.' Nicole shrugged a little exasperated. She never understood that. She liked people, she liked being with them talking laughing and all that.

Fleur chuckled, oh she missed Gabriel. 'You aren't very alike are you?'

'Merlin no!' Nicole eyes had gone wide at the mere thought. They might look alike, but they really weren't. 'I mean she's a Ravenclaw and very smart, but I'm a Gryfindor. I mean I'm not dumb, but you know I am more adventurous and I love Quidditch.'

Fleur rolled her eyes in amusement. She could understand that for twins it was probably even more important to show how different from their sibling they were. She had the same thing with Gabriel. Later on you start to realize it isn't all that important at all. 'So you are a Gryfindor like Hermione was. She loves to tell the stories about all the things she got up to.'

'Oh she's like a legend!' Nicole nodded eagerly, she hadn't thought about that. She was at the source of one of the most notorious Gryfindor's ever. 'Oh my god! I have so many questions!' 

She yelped making Fleur think of Holly when she was excited. 'Then you should join us when she gets back. And not hide in your room.' She teased lightly.

Ashamed Nicole looked at the table blushing slightly. 'We...don't know if it's safe. Werewolves are supposed to be dangerous.'

Sometimes it really did boggle her how people could be so easily indoctrinated without even realizing it. 'And what did you learn about Veela then?'

Nicole scrunched up her face, what they had learned about Veela was utter bollocks. 'Oh! It's all bollocks then?'

'Yes.' Fleur laughed lightly, at least Nicole seemed to be easy to make see the error of her ways. 'Although I wouldn't exactly use those words. But Hermione probably would. She would get a kick out of that.'

'Are all the books wrong?'

Fleur jumped a little when Jane suddenly piped up from the doorway. Quickly regaining her equilibrium she motioned for her to join them. I wonder how long she has been listing in? 'Well the people that wrote most of those books have never met or seen most of the creatures they talk about. How can they be right?'

'But they researched them.' Jane argued back, she really didn't like the idea that the books she all but worshipped were wrong.

'Sometimes even the most well written books are uninformed.' Hermione said softly from the open back door. Holly safely tucked into her elbow. 'It doesn't mean that reading them is wrong. It often helps you form a better and more informed opinion when faced with the obvious bias in them. And it furthers our understanding and what information we need to give people to understand.' Hermione smiled softly as Jane's head cocked.

'You think its like when someone has a theory. They write it up and prove it or disprove it. Sometimes it takes a long time to prove them either way. But until then they still get published.' Jane's eyes blinked, now that she could understand and also be ok with.

Fleur could clearly see the enjoyment in Hermione's eyes. She liked Jane. Probably because Jane was intellectually inclined. She took a quick look at Nicole who seemed a little bored already. Yes the two sisters were very different. 

'Actually that is exactly it.' Hermione laughed. 'Are you guys feeling a little better?' When the two girls nodded Hermione plopped down next to Fleur. Giving her a quick kiss hello. 'I got your letter to Lipo, he says he'll get it out as soon as he can.'

'Thank you mon amour.' Fleur murmured. They didn't use Owl's anymore since so few got through unread. But Hermione being Hermione had of course had the idea to just simply use Muggle Post. Of course it was slower, but the ministry in their infinite wisdom never thought about checking it. So if anyone had a letter they used different Postmen in the Forest to actually go post them in nearby villages. 'Tonks?'

Hermione wiggled her eyebrows then laughed. 'She's sticking around to annoy Lipo as she puts it. I think she just wants to flirt with him.'

'Mon amour you should be nicer to her.' Fleur rolled her eyes. 'And how is ma petit puce?'

'She conked out. We had a ball playing. She is a hyper active pup.' Hermione ran her fingertip gently over Holly's nose. 'And I am nice to her.'

Nicole inched a little closer to try and get a look at the baby. 'Is she yours?'

'Yes. This is Holly.' Hermione lifted Holly out of her blanket an gently cradled her to her shoulder so the girls could get a better look at the little girl. And that seemed to break the remaining ice. As the girls cooed over Holly forgetting the supposed big bad wolf.

 

Narcissa eyed her boss wearily, he was not pleased to say the least, and after she had taken a look at what they had done to her home she was not really surprised. Although she had to give them credit they had tidied up after themselves very well. But she was very good as well, better then most of them. 'I know Karl I do, but it's time for me. And Headmistress McGonagall has been hounding me to take the post. I think I would rather enjoy the challenge of teaching it.'

Karl bit his lip. The Auror department were sure that Narcissa Black was their leak, but they had no proof. And the woman still held to much sway and power for them to take her without cause. 'I understand, but it's such a critical time with the Laws changing and coming into effect.' He tried to argue, but it was weak at best. He was sure she knew they suspected her. She was one of the best Legilimens there was. And her mind was a vault. Not one of their agents had been able to get into it.

'My resignation is effective immediately. I am sorry.' Narcissa said sternly as she got up. 'It's been a pleasure.' she of course didn't mean a word of it. But then appearance were everything, weren't they?

'I wish you the best Ms Black.' Karl said as she exited the room.

Narcissa now only had one thing on her mind, get to Linda Genvere and then get safe. She took pains to get rid of anyone following her then popped into Linda Genvere's office. She took a quick look around and found it undisturbed. So she had arrived before the Auror's could. 'Ms Genvere?' She called out softly. She found it interesting that the woman, who was by all accounts a very talented witch had decided to work in the Muggle world. But then she had quite obviously done very well for herself. And by the wand in her back she was also very aware of her surroundings. 'I mean no harm.'

Linda growled softly pushing the wand firmer into Narcissa's back. 'And I should believe Narcissa Black?'

'We could spend a wonderful afternoon filling each other in on all the reasons why I am not the devil incarnate, and get arrested by the Ministry and we both get sent to Azkaban or you can take a chance and come with me. Nicole and Jane are with the Headmistress she has a plan. Now unfortunately since this was all rather unexpected I am plan B for you. So decide and decide fast.' Narcissa said calmly, this was not the first time she had a wand pointed at her and Linda Genvere was definitely not the scariest. But they had to move. The last thing Narcissa wanted was to be caught by the Aurors.

Linda's arm dropped. 'I thought I had more time.'

'So did we.' Narcissa admitted, it still vexed her that she hadn't seen it coming. She usually was more on top of things. It worried her that she wasn't this time.

'Well then were are we going?' Linda asked grabbing a bag from her coat closet. She was a woman who liked to be prepared.

'Hogwarts believe it or not.' Narcissa said dryly she had of course heard about the little show Minerva had put on. It was unexpected, and yet not really. She should have seen it coming Minerva McGonagall had a legendary temper and at some point she would have made a stand. 'It seems the Headmistress has decided to bar the Ministry from the grounds. There literally isn't a place in Brittian safer for you.'

Linda blinked then shrugged. She might not trust Narcissa as far as she could throw her, but she figured it was safer with her than with the Aurors. 'Then lets not disappoint her. I have some things she will be glad to see again.'

Taking the woman's arm Narcissa had to admit the woman was brave and brash. But then that might very likely be due to the situation they were in. Very curious woman.

 

Ginny bit her lip, hell she had been up the whole night doing research and she was so angry with herself with Harry with everyone really. How had they let this happen? How did they fight a war and make absolutely no difference what so ever. And Harry, she was so disappointed in him. He had holed himself up in their room only really going out to teach his classes. Of course she knew it was all hitting him hard. It was supposed to be finished. They were supposed to live happily ever after. But she couldn't just sit and wait around. She wouldn't.

 

Hermione comfortably lent against the door of their bathroom watching Fleur as she got ready to take her shower. Merlin but the woman was stunning. And she was hers. Her wolf of course preened at the fact, and it was one of the few things that they could readily agree upon.

'Mon amour are you going to stare at me or are you going to join me?' Fleur walked to Hermione taking special care to sway her hips just like so. She knew it drove Hermione up the walls. 'It is so much more fun when you join me.' She whispered into her ear.

Grumbling in her chest Hermione easily lifted Fleur into her arms. 'You are such a tease.'

Fleur laughed and wrapped her legs around Hermione as she carried them to the shower. 'But you love it when I tease.'

'Well I can't really disagree I do.' Hermione nipped lightly at Fleur's neck and gently put her down in the shower. 'And I would love nothing more than to have you love, but you are still healing.'

Fleur groaned Hermione knew her body so well. 'Ah yes, but you mon amour are perfectly healthy, and I miss you.' She tugged on Hermione's shirt making quick work of it kissing the exposed skin. She loved kissing Hermione. She sometimes spend hours just doing that. 'I miss you moaning my name.'

Hermione braced herself and let Fleur undress her. She had long since lost the battle against Fleur when she got the urge to cover up her many scars. Fleur would simply dismantle them and spend time worshipping every single one. And she knew just how to touch, stroke or caress them to make her mind go absolutely blank with pleasure. So why bother when she would loose the battle. She very willingly let Fleur do what Fleur wanted. One thing the books did get right about Veela? They were creatures of love and when they loved it was with utter devotion. 'Oh fuck you do that so well.' Hermione should have known the second Fleur had asked Tonks to keep an eye on a sleeping Holly what she had planned, but once again Fleur managed to surprise her.

'Oh I know.' Fleur thumbed with the top of Hemrione's pants grunting when they finally come open. 'Why you have to wear these things I'll never know.'

'I wear them because you always leer at my arse when I wear jeans love.' Hermione laughed, because yes she had caught Fleur staring on many an occasion.

'Well they do make your arse pop. But they are so damn hard to get off!' Fleur pouted working the pants off of Hermione slowly. When that was finally done the rest came off rather quick. Much to Fleur's delight. 'Now where to start?'

Hermione shivered watching Fleur's finger trail down between her breasts. This was going to be a very good shower. She loved this kind of shower. Well it wasn't goig to stay in the shower long.

 

Minerva only slightly glanced up when her Floo activated. She had been busy getting word out to the people who were willing to help that the time was soon coming. Well a lot sooner now. You never could keep your temper in check. 

'Well Minerva you sure know how to make an impression.' Narcissa drawled stepping out of the fireplace. It had been quite a journey to make sure they had not been followed. More apperations and Floo's than Narcissa wanted to think about.

'Well you Blacks believe in doing things big.' Minerva shot back getting up arching her eyebrow when Linda stepped out as well. 'You got her?'

Narcissa shrugged. 'I thought someone should. Her daughters need a mother.'

Linda had finally relaxed a little. 'I thought she was going to kill me there for a while.' She muttered making Minerva snort.

'She has that effect on people.' Minerva took Linda in she was unharmed. 'You are lucky she has a heart or you wouldn't have made it. They searched your work offices earlier. Not pleased when they found you had flown the coup. It seems the Ministry had a very bad day.'

'The girls?' Linda asked looking around the office anxiety returning again when she didn't see them.

Minerva smiled at the woman reassuringly. 'They are perfectly safe. And they are with family.'

Narcissa cocked her head. 'Since when do you have Veela hidden away?' After a moment Narciassa nodded to herself. 'Part of the mystery you were not discussing with me before?'

Minerva rolled her eyes, held up her hand before Linda could ask what was going on. 'Whisby?'

'Mistress?' Whisby asked right behind Minerva making said woman jump slightly.

Minerva closed her eyes and cursed internally. She finally moved behind her desk and started writing a note. 'I presume you can find our guests from before?'

Whisby huffed affronted at the mere question. 'Of course I can.'

'Then please do not give this to our wolf.' Minerva said making sure Whisby understood her meaning. She knew that Hermione was a very level headed woman, but the wolf within her maybe wasn't. She thought that Fleur would know how to talk to Hermione about meeting with Linda but also Narcissa. And Minerva knew that the two women did not have the best history. We need them both, and sooner or later they will have to hash out their differences. Might as well be now.

Whisby cocked her head then nodded. 'Should I bring them here?'

'Let them decide, but please bring the girls. Their mother is worried sick.' Minerva motioned to Linda who was looking at Whisby strangely. Whisby nodded then was gone. 'Sorry her she is rather will full.'

'And colourful.' Linda mumbled falling onto the closest seat. She just needed to see her daughters. 'They are ok?'

'Yes.' Minerva reassured once again. 'Can I take it if you are here you accept my offer?'Minerva turned to Narcissa eagerly.

Narcissa eyed Minerva grinning eagerly. She so loved to have one up on Minerva. And she did, Minerva really wanted her it seemed. There was no harm in teasingly negotiating a little. It would at least keep her amused.

 

Tonks shook her head. 'No, nononono! I am not going in there! When that boat starts a rokin I am not stepping foot in there!' Not ever making that mistake ever again.

Whisby glared at Tonks not at all intimidated by the rapidly changing hair the other woman was sporting. 'I have orders to get this letter to Fleur.'

'Then you go in there.' Tonks folded her arms over her chest. She was still not sure what to make of McGonagall's elf. She sure was bright.

'I can not. It wouldn't be proper.' Whisby shook her head vehemently. 

Tonks threw her hands up. 'And it's proper for me? No, I'm not doing it. Send one of them!'

Nicole was giggling softly. Tonks was hilarious, and she told some really funny stories. 'We're kids you can't send one of us.'

Whisby nodded. 'You have to do this.'

'I ruddy well don't!' Tonks looked around the room and got absolutely no support. 'Oh come on, please don't make me!'

'I will take the wee ones to their mother then return. Now give this to Fleur.' Whisby gave the note to Tonks and gathered Jane and Nicole before she was once again gone. Leaving a pouting swearing Tonks behind.

'I can not believe I'm actually consider it. I must be totally mental!' Tonks braced herself closed her eyes then opened the door. 'Ok people this was not my idea! But please stop whatever you are doing and put on some clothes!' Of course Tonks being Tonks stumbled over her own feet and face planted right into Fleur and Hermione's bed. Oh Merlin's sagging balls! That did not just happen.

It took Fleur and Hermione a few seconds to realize what was going on. 'Bloody hell Tonks what the fuck is the big idea!'

Tonks flailed around and winced. She was very sure she did not want to know where and what her hands had accidentally run over. 'I come in peace! Please don't chew the messenger!'

Fleur actually snorted. 'Really do you think now is the time to make jokes.' This was not exactly what Fleur had foreseen happening, and she was sure Hermione was just about ready to pounce on Tonks.

'Sorry, really I am. Whisby made me do it!' Tonks was never so grateful to fall out of a bed as she was when she hit the floor hard. 'Oh thank whatever deity took pity on me!'

Hermione was shaking and it took every damn fibre of her will not to rip into Tonks. It of course helped that Fleur was gently, but very firmly holding her in place running her fingers over her arm to calm her. 'Out! Now!'

Tonks nodded as she opened her eyes keeping them firmly on the ground and got out as fast as she possibly could. 'I am so sorry!'

Fleur waited until the door closed before letting go of Hermione. 'She didn't mean any harm.'

Hermione growled angrily her skin was itching. She hated it when the wolf pushed her. That loss of control angered her immeasurably. She snarled at the letter ripping it open.

Fleur's eyes went wide. The last time Hermione had reacted that strongly to something she had ripped apart their home top to bottom. 'Oh Merde!' What is in that letter?

 

Narcissa pursed her lips to keep from laughing. This was probably the most fun she had had in a long time. Getting a rise out of Minerva was always fun. 'Come now I am not being to unreasonably.'

'Not unreasonable!' Minerva nearly spat out.

Both women stopped their bickering when Linda cried out. They had missed Whisby's return to wrapped up in their argument 'Oh Merlin my babies.' Linda pulled the two teens hard against her.

'Mom.'Jane breathed into her mother finally able to relax.

'We thought they got you.' Nicole cried as she squeezed her mom tighter.

Linda shook her head. 'Not without a fight my darlings. I would never leave you.'

Nicole borrowed closer as well. 'We were so scared mom.'

'I know.' Linda ran her hands over their faces doing a once over. They looked utterly unharmed and not worse for wear at all. Whatever the Headmistress had done with them they seemed content and un hurt. 'You were taken care of?'

Now that got both girls to look up in excitement. 'Mom you won't believe who we were staying with!'

'Girls.' Minerva interrupted them, if they went any further they would let the cat out of the bag. Of course things never went quite the way Minerva planned them. And she just closed her eyes tightly when Ginny barged in on them. Eyes wide. 'Why don't you come in Mrs Potter?' She dryly commented. Molly's youngest always did have terrible timing.

Ginny looked around the room. 'I...sorry. I should...' Ginny never did get the chance to finish whatever she was about to say. 'Oh fuck not again!'

Hermione hadn't even realized what she was doing until she saw Narcissa Malfoy in front of her. The wolf in her was going nuts and for once she didn't really feel inclined to stop it. This woman had caused her so many nightmares. 'You!'

Narcissa sat frozen. This can not be real! She is dead. Everyone said she died. Even if she had been able to move she wouldn't have. One of the many regrets Narcissa had was that night Hermione had been tortured at her former home by her own sister. And she had just stood by and done nothing. She still sometimes woke up in cold sweat hearing Hermione Granger scream for it to stop.

Minerva took in the situation and she really could not see any good outcome. Looking at Hermione it was clear that she was not Hermione, well not just Hermione her eyes were gold and her skin was rippling. And her sole focus was on Narcissa. Minerva fainted in relief when Fleur popped into the office as well, maybe it wouldn't end in disaster after all.

Fleur placed herself between Narcissa and Hermione keeping eye contact with Hermione. 'Ne bouge pas! Do not move.' Fleur held her hands out to everyone in the room. 'Mon ange, look at me. Just me do not look at them.'

Hermione shook her head trying to focus on Fleur, but she was so angry. And the reason for her anger was right there. Although she knew it was unreasonably to actually shove all the blame in the woman's shoes. But reasonable was not something she was these days.

Narcissa finally managed to move. Very slowly taking the woman in. 'I won't put up a fight. I deserve whatever you do to me.' Narcissa took in everyone and made her move. In a swift move she was past Fleur and grabbed Hermione's arm. 'But I think this is between the two of us.' They were gone before anyone could even really blink.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people I hope you haven't lost interest completely. I am really trying to get updates for you. It's just not always possible. Anyway thank you for reading. Hope you enjoy.

Hermione jumped away from Narcissa the second they popped back into existence. 'Where are we!' It was definitely not familiar.

'Somewhere where we will not be discovered for a while I hope.' Narcissa motioned around. This was where she had grown up, this was the grounds of Black Manor. It belonged to her, but she never came there if she could help it. It didn't hold may good memories.

'Still not an answer.' Hermione hissed trying to reign in her temper. All her wolf wanted to do was strangle the woman where she stood.

'This is my childhood home. This is where I learned how bitter and wonderful family could truly be.' Narcissa pulled out her wand and held it out to Hermione who looked at her suspiciously. 'That night...I should have done something. Anything. You were helpless and at the mercy of my sister. And though I loved her, I also knew she was a terrible person. I can never make right what I did that night to you. So there is my wand.'

Hermione didn't know what to do. She didn't know what game Narcissa Black was playing. But she was intrigued and that that was what was getting the wolf to back off, at least a little. 'You want me to do what? Exact my revenge?'

'No, I want you to do what you need to do to have peace. I have very little left. I help as much as I can as I always have. But my son is gone. One sister I lost many many years ago to madness and another I lost because of family obligation and fear. I have only my hope that I might still see a wizarding world where everyone stands equally.' 

Hermione sighed still angry, but already better. The blinding rage she had felt at the intrusion of her and Fleur's time together was deminishing. It was one of the few things she still could not control well. But it had been a while since she had lost it so completely. And she felt regret and shame. She knew, god she knew that Narcissa couldn't have helped her. If she had she would have been killed herself. And where would that have left them? 'I have it, most of the time. But the nature of my very being now is that I am always fighting myself. We were disturbed at a very intimate time. It just is never a good idea.'

Again Narcissa was surprised with Hermione. She didn't think the woman would be that frank with her 'You never do what one expects.'

'So I have been told.' Hermione shrugged looking around it was a truly harsh place. 'What happened to Draco?'

'I guess you didn't hear then.' Narcissa's voice cracked slightly. She still missed her son so much sometimes she couldn't breathe. 'After Voldemort Draco started with the Ministry. In the Regulation of Magical Creatures. For all his faults the war changed him. And when he saw what was happening her tried to help. He was killed by one of the Ministry Aurors helping a Half Giant boy get out of the country.'

Hermione sighed sadly. It was a story that kept repeating itself. 'I am sorry for your loss.'

Nodding there wasn't much more Narcissa could do. She had spent years crying herself to sleep. It was getting better slowly though. 'Not an uncommon story though. As much as I wish it was and wasn't mine.'

'So you decided to help?' Hermione asked a little perplexed, it didn't make sense. Not all the way anyway. It was a very extreme reaction to a supposed pure blood extremist.

'No that in and of itself wouldn't have made me do that. But then I have been doing that for years. How do you think the order knew so much about what went on in the Manor in the war?' Narcissa sighed, she hadn't actually wanted Hermione to find out. She had wanted to be judged simply on herself not the deeds of a desperate woman.

'You did it all for him, didn't you?' Hermione asked after a moment to actually think about it. Of course she would have. Narcissa's only object in the war was to save her son. And now Hermione realized just how far she had gone to achieve that. Only for it to be for nought.

'He was my only light. I was a pure blood brood mare. And the fact that I was only able to produce one child is something neither my parents nor my husband ever let me forget.' Narcissa closed her eyes and decided if they were truly going to have this discussion then she would bare all. She slowly shrugged of her robes turning her back to Hermione. She heard the sharp intake and knew that Hermione didn't need anything more to put one and one together.

'Lucius did that?' Hermione asked her voice gone cold again, but this time for completely different reasons, the brutality that people were able to inflict on each other often boggled her mind completely.

That did make Narcissa laugh bitterly. 'Oh darling the scars he left you can't see. No these were from my mother and father.'

'What the bloody hell is wrong with the wizarding world? Your own parents? And I am guessing I truly do not want to know what Lucius did?' But then Hermione already knew, she just really would rather not think to hard on it.

'I will never know. But I promised myself that I would do everything in my power to try and change things. Piss poor job I have done, but I tried. And as for Lucius...I think we both know I do not have to say it for you to know what he did.'

Hermione nodded jerkily pushing her wolf down. 'We are both slaves to circumstance. You did enough Narcissa, more than most.'

'I don't feel like it.'

'But you really should.' Minerva cleared her throat. It had taken her and Fleur a few minutes to find the two, but they had. And heard and seen more than was meant for them. But she felt that maybe that was not a bad thing. 'You have risked yourself countless times. Not just in the war. And Merlin knows you had barely any help then something I still blame Albus for. And now you saved so many.' She vowed to herself to really have a talk with Narcissa, it was obvious the woman didn't know how vital her help through the years had been.

'But it's not enough.' Narcissa lamented throwing her hands up. 'It's never enough.'

Fleur gently pulled Narcissa's robes over her shoulders again. 'Non, but we do what we can. We can not do more.'

'And now we need you at Hogwarts. I have all but declared war. And I need every able bodied wand. And you are a Black.' Minerva added with a wink. One thing all the Black sisters had in common was that they were all truly wicked when it came to duelling. As if they had a completely different set of instincts. Andromeda was no different.

Hermione cocked her head, she had no idea what Minerva was talking about. Hadn't they talked about it not being time just that morning? 'Declared war?'

'Well I might have bared the Ministry from Hogwarts.' Minerva bit her lip a little embarrassed that she had let her temper get the better of her.

'Ah that is what we felt earlier. I was wondering.' Hermione muttered then started laughing. She did really wonder what the Ministry had done to get Minerva to lose it.

'You felt that?' Minerva blinked totally surprised. But then again it made sense. Hermione and Fleur were both of creature blood and they were always so much more attuned to magic that wizards and witches.

Fleur and Hermione both nodded. 'We always knows when something important is decided if its about Hogwarts. It has probably already hidden itself from the Ministry. I wouldn't be surprised if they truly couldn't even find it.' Hermione surmised she had after all studied every scrap of literature about Hogwarts she had gotten her hands on. And in her opinion Hogwarts was in essence very much sentient and to some point alive.

'Fascinating.'

'I think maybe we should leave here, non. I think Hermione and Narcissa have made peace?' Fleur interrupted, she knew if she didn't this would all take to long. If what Minerva said was true the Ministry would dearly love to get their hands on Minerva. And that could not happen.

'Yes of course.' Minerva blinked, but she hadn't missed the worried look Fleur was sporting. They were out in the open. Not the best place to be. 'Back to Hogwarts post haste. You're wee bairn probably wants her mothers.'

 

Appolene frowned when one of their House Elves handed her a muggle letter, although not completely foreign to her it was exceedingly rare for them to receive Muggle post. And when she turned over the envelope her heart nearly stopped. She knew that hand had taught it how to write. But it was impossible! 'Maman!'

Isabella frowned when she saw Appolene. Her daughter was shaking like a leaf. 'What has you so upset?'

'I...this can not be, can it?' Appolene handed the envelope to Isabella, she knew she wouldn't be able to open it much less read it.

Taking the letter carefully Isabella's eyes widened. 'Mon diue' Isabella lost no time carefully opening the letter and felt her own heart start sharply. Their little Fleur was alive! 

Dear Maman

I wish I had the time and the words to explain myself, but I am pressed for time. Know that I never meant to hurt you, but things happened and I had no choice but to stay. Even if those words seem rather hollow.

I need a favour, well not me personally. We are helping some of our family get out of Britain. I believe you might know them the Genvere Family. They are being targeted by the Ministry here and they wanted to take the children. They need a safe place. They are family, so I hope you might be able to put aside your anger at me and help?

I wish I had more time for I have so much to tell you maman, so much and I do not even know where to start. If you are willing to help I will meet you in Gleditch at two by the Post Office. I hope to see you soon. Please do not rely on Magic once in Britain, maybe take Apollo? It is to dangerous.

With all my love  
Fleur

 

Hermione grabbed Narcissa when they all broke for the night. She still owed the woman an apology. 'I am truly sorry for my behaviour earlier. It should never have happened.'

'I'm not sorry.' Narcissa patted Hermione's hand. It had been hard, but maybe just maybe now she could truly move forward? 'And maybe we might even become something like friends because of your actions.'

Cocking her head Hermione thought about it a moment then nodded. She didn't like it, but Narcissa was right. They had truly started of on a very personal and honest note. 'I look forward to talking to you again then.'

'The same. Now go I think your wife needs a pick me up.' Narcissa gently nudged Hermione in Fleur's direction. The woman was all but pacing. And there had to be some reason. Of course she had her suspicions, but they were just that.

'Thank you.' Hermione rushed over to Fleur. 'Are you ok love?'

'What if they don't want to see me again?' Fleur softly said into Hermione's hair.

'Not possible.' Hermione kissed Fleur on the crown as the apperated them home. She was sure they would have a hungry little one there. And Tonks who she needed to talk to still. 'I feel like I know them as much as you talk about them. And the thing is I can't believe that the love you feel for them was one sided. I think they might be angry, but they will be even more excited that they haven't lost you. And you are giving your mother a granddaughter. That is always good.'

Fleur smiled a little. She could see her mother going completely gaga over Holly. 'Holly is going to have them wrapped around her little fingers.' She was still worried, but she truly couldn't do anything but wait. And at least she would always have her girls, and that was enough.


End file.
